Vic Perrin
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | roles = Actor; Voice actor | date of birth = April 26th, 1916 | place of birth = Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin | date of death = July 4th, 1989 | place of death = Los Angeles, California | notable works = The Outer Limits Star Trek | first = }} Vic Perrin was an American actor and voice artist born in Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin on April 26th, 1916. Although he has done a lot of work both on onscreen and behind-the-scenes in a variety of science fiction venues, Perrin is best known for his portrayl of the Control voice featured in the opening and closing sequences of episodes of the original 1960s sci-fi anthology series The Outer Limits. The opening of each episode of the series began with the following narration: There is nothing wrong with your television set. Do not attempt to adjust the picture. We are controlling transmission. If we wish to make it louder, we will bring up the volume. If we wish to make it softer, we will tune it to a whisper. We will control the horizontal. We will control the… More vertical. We can roll the image, make it flutter. We can change the focus to a soft blur or sharpen it to crystal clarity. For the next hour sit quietly and we will control all that you see and hear. We repeat: there is nothing wrong with your television set. You are about to participate in a great adventure. You are about to experience the awe and mystery which reaches from the inner mind to... The Outer Limits. Perrin also had voice-over and character roles in three classic Star Trek episodes. During the first season, he voiced the Metron in "Arena", where Captain James T. Kirk fought the Gorn. He was also the head man on a planet of pacifists who would not trade dilithium crystals, in "Mirror, Mirror", and the voice of Nomad in "The Changeling", both second season episodes. He also guest-starred on a 1981 episode of Buck Rogers in the 25th Century entitled "The Guardians". Outside of the sci-fi genre, Perrin was a regular performer on old-time radio, appearing in many different programs. He was a regular guest star on the radio version of Gunsmoke and wrote at least one script for the show. One of his first TV roles was in a 1953 episode of Adventures of Superman entitled "The Golden Vulture", where he played a hapless sailor on board a freighter run by a self-styled pirate. One of his greatest voice-overs and a true legacy, he is the voice used on the AED Automatic External Defibrillator used all over the nation to save lives. Vic Perrin played minor character roles on numerous TV series in the 1950s and 1960s including Dragnet, Gunsmoke, Have Gun — Will Travel, The Untouchables, and Mission: Impossible. He was a regular voice-over in the original Jonny Quest cartoon series (as the voice of Dr. Zin and other villains). He voiced the villain, The Gimmick, in an episode of Blue Falcon. He played a voyeuristic serial killer in the 1966 made-for-TV movie Dragnet, which served as a pilot episode for the color version of the TV series. To the legions of fans of the Super Friends series, Perrin's voice is well known as the voice of villain, Sinestro, an arch-nemesis of Green Lantern. Vic Perrin continued to do voice-overs and to play character roles until a few years before his death. Perrin passed away in Los Angeles, California on July 4th, 1989. Credits Series credits Episode credits Notes & Trivia Other works External Links * * * * Vic Perrin at Wikipedia * * * * Vic Perrin at Memory Alpha References Category:1916/Births Category:1989/Deaths Category:Gunsmoke/Crew members